Puzzle pictures are known in many different forms. As a rule, these puzzle pictures are two dimensional and have essential and non-essential code bits arranged in certain patterns over the surface of the puzzle. When viewed from certain angles, the essential code bits dominate, and the figure or picture is viewable. If viewed from any other angle, the non-essential code bits combine with the essential code bits in order to block out the figure or picture.